AMOR ES AMOR
by kalt
Summary: DESPUES DE UNA LUCHA RANDY DESCUBRE QUE ESTA ENAMORADO ¿DE QUIEN SERA? ¿QUE PASARA? DESCUBRELO ..... DIOS MAL RESUMEN ENTIENDANME ES MI PRIMERA VEZ *-*
1. Chapter 1

El show había terminado todos se habían retirado ya, excepto dos hombres, uno de ellos se encontraba sentado a la mitad del ring que horas antes había sido testigo de su triunfo ante aquel que todos creían su mas odiado rival, se encintraba confuso por lo que en ese combate había descubierto o mejor dicho lo que había confirmado, hacia ya tiempo que prestaba demasiada atención a cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada milímetro de su cuerpo sintiéndose absurdo y preguntándose por que lo hacia, pero esta noche había sido decisiva en su vida estaba ENAMORADO de él, de la única persona que le era imposible , el actual campeón de pesos-pesados de la WWE John Cena.

Mientras tanto el segundo hombre se encontraba en el área de vestidores, recostado en una de las bancas con los brazos flexionados sosteniendo su cabeza, la mirada perdida en el techo del lugar.

¿Por que? ¿Por que?-es lo que aquel hombre se cuestionaba – por que en ese combate se sintió tan débil ante la mirada de su contrincante? por que se estremecía a cada contacto con su pie? por que en aquel momento en el que lo tenia aprisionado entre la esquina y su cuerpo en lugar de golpearlo sintió ganas de abrazarlo y probar sus labios? Por que en lugar de molerla a golpes sintió que debía protegerlo? Por que? ¿a caso estaba enamorado de él? No eso no era posible, él amaba a su novia ¿o no?

El sonido de su celular lo hizo volver a la realidad

Diga- contesto sin mucho animo

Hola amor… te estoy esperando fuera de la arena, tardas mucho en salir?- pregunto aquella chica novia de Cena .

No… enseguida salgo…espera- dijo con notable aburrimiento y nulo deseo.

Mientra tanto el asesino de leyendas seguía en su misma posición sobre el ring.

Aaah…-suspiro- soy un verdadero idiota- susurro levantándose y disponiéndose a salir del lugar.

Al llegar a donde se econtraba su novia saludo

Hola cielo- dijo abrazando y besandola segundos después

Que bueno que llegas empezaba a creer que no saldrias nunca- pronuncio no como reclamo sino en son de broma.

Lo lamento- se disculpo- vallamos a otro lugar- anuncio caminando y subiendo en su coche, enseguida se marcharon.

Randy había presenciado aquella escena y no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla siendo limpiada enseguida.

Estupido, estupido –gritaba mientra golpeaba la pared- él la ama ¿ de verdad creo que la dejaría por mi? No eso nunca pasara él me odia – decía mientra mas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Enseguida marco aquel numero que conocía de memoria

Bueno… - se escucho contestar del otro lado

Ted amigo… perdón por llamar a esta hora ¿estas ocupado?-

No para nada estoy en el bar de siempre… necesitaba distraerme un poco…- "o mejor dicho olvidarte por un momento perdiéndome en alcohol" pensaba

OK te alcanzo ahí si? Yo también necesito divertirme – y olvidarme de todo

Randy llego al bar y se sentó en una mesa apartada en un lugar obscuro al lado de su mejor amigo Ted, comenzando a beber para olvidar por un momento todo el dolor que le había causado ver a Cena con su novia.

No lejos de ahí, de hecho a una cuadra del bar John y su novia llegaban al departamento de esta.

Una vez dentro comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente recontándose en el sofá de la sala.

Aaah…aah…- gemía la chica

Cena se encontraba sobre ella y besaba su cuello tenia los ojos cerrados y besaba con mayor deseo, pero no era la chica quien ocupaba sus pensamientos sino él, sintió como se ponía duro al imaginarlo y recordad su piel.

Al percatarse de lo que ocurría en su mente se separo de ella rápidamente y agitando la cabeza como negando lo que pensaba.

Que pasa?- pregunto ella

No… nada… no me siento bien… perdóname es mejor que me valla- se disculpo y salio de ahí.

Caminaba por la calle aun no pudiendo creer lo que sentía por que si ya lo había aceptado estaba enamorado de Randy.

Seguía caminando y se de tubo frente a un bar, decidió entrar y lo que vio ahí nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

**Continuara….**

Espero que les alla gustado este primer capitulo...

Bueno pues este es mi primer fic, no solo el primero que publico, sino tambien el primero que escribo, espero sus reviews, se acepta de todo, ayundenme a mejorar please.


	2. chapter 2

Seguía caminando y se de tubo frente a un bar, decidió entrar y lo que vio ahí nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

Minutos antes.

Randy y Ted se encontraban ya en total estado de ebriedad y decidieron que era hora de marcharse de aquel lugar, así que comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida pero justo a unos metros de la puerta Randy perdió el control de su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de caer pero Ted logro detenerlo tomándolo de la cintura y Orton se aferro a él sujetándolo del cuello con ambas manos, Ted que amaba a su amigo desde hacia ya tiempo no pudo soportar la tentación y poso sus labios sobre los de Randy.

Justo en ese momento Cena llegaba al lugar y se quedo pasmado al ver tal escena, sintió unas ganas tremenda de golpear a Ted, pero no lo hizo simplemente dio la vuelta y camino a casa con un gran dolor encima.

Randy tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y separarse de su amigo.

Que te pasa?.. po..por que hiciste eso?- dijo un desconcertado asesino de leyendas empujando a Ted lejos de él

Lo… lo siento – pronuncio casi como un susurro – pero no podía mas Randall te amo

Que , que?- pregunto desconcertado y gritando Orton que por la sorpresa parecía que la borrachera de minutos antes había desaparecido.

El grito de Randy hizo que todos los presentes en el bar voltearan a verlos, por lo cual Ted jalo a Randy sacándolo de ahí y subiéndolo al auto, condujo hasta llegar a la casa de su amigo, todo el trayecto fue en completo silencio.

Se encontraba ya en la puerta de la casa y lo dejo ahí sin dar explicaciones a la que había ocurrido en el bar, no el beso ni su confesión.

Orton no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él, pero él amaba a Cena.

Dios por que no pudo ser Cena quien me besara y dijera que me amaba, no quiero lastimar a mi mejor amigo, que voy a hacer? Que?.

Los días transcurrieron y tenían que volver a la empresa tenían combates programados.

Randy?- saludo Ted con miedo no había vuelto a hablar con él desde lo que paso en el bar.

Hola – pronuncio Orton dando un vistazo fugas a su amigo

Pe…perdón….-trato de disculparse Ted pero fue interrumpido por Randy

No digas nada – dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo

Justo en ese momento Cena llegaba al vestidor y observaba la escena

Interrumpo algo? … pregunto tratando de ocultar los celos que eso le había causado y el dolor que sentía.

No.. no interrumpes ya debo salir ahora al ring- dijo Ted y se marcho dejando solos a Randy y Cena.

No sabia que tenias una relación con él- pronuncio John

Yo no… yo no tengo una relación con él…. es solo mi amigo- tartamudeo Orton con notable nerviosismo

Como sea creo que es algo que no me importa – dijo cena tratando de disimular todos los sentimientos de su interior ¿Qué no le importaba? Pero si estaba muriendo por ello, Ted le estaba arrebatando al hombre que mas amaba en el mundo y ¿no le importaba?

Esas palabras hicieron que Randy sintiera que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero era verdad como le podría importar si el no le amaba como el lo hacia.

Que bueno… además no tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo tratando de sonar duro y ocultando su rostro para que no notara la lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

Ese día habría una fiesta ya que era el cumpleaños del jefe y todos debían asistir, Randy llego solo pero en el lugar se encontró con Ted, John llego acompañado por su novia.

Que pasa Randall? – pregunto Ted que había notado como el rostro de su amigo cambiaba de una notable alegría a una profunda tristeza.

Ah?…no me pasa nada - contesto Orton tratando de disimular había sentido latir aceleradamente su corazón y se sintió feliz cuando vio entrar a Cena en el gran salón pero esta se había convertido en tristeza y rabia cuando vio quien lo acompañaba.

La fiesta transcurría normalmente y tanto Ted, Randy y John habían estado bebiendo toda la noche.

Creo que debemos hablar…… sobre lo ocurrido en el bar- susurro Ted acercándose demasiado al rostro de Randy

Por favor Ted… no ahora si- dijo casi suplicando a su amigo, pero sin hacer moviendo alguno para alejarse de este.

Cena que había estado pendiente durante todo el tiempo de cada movimiento que hacia el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo, sintió como la ira recorría cada milímetro de su ser y cegado por los celos comenzó a hablar en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes..

Bueno se que no es el mejor momento, pero quiero hacer publico mi compromiso con mi bella novia – todos se miraron extrañados incluso su novia que no entendía lo que pasaba – si señores ME CAZO- dijo enfatizando en la ultima frase y mirando fijamente al asesino de leyendas.

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo espero que disfruten.

Y quiero agradecer a I-am-momo y a Sheccid de chiva por sus cometarios de verdad DANKE!!! Y prometo mejorar mi ortografía jajaja

Küss!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**OK primero corregiré mi error I-am-Momo tienes toda la razón del mundo es "me caso" no "me cazo" lo siento pero aveces d verdad me emociono y no pongo mucha atención en la ortografía aunque sigo prometiendo mejorarla. xD **

**Dicho lo anterior los dejo con el tercer y último capitulo que por recomendación de Harukais será mas largo, si por que yo se que los anteriores fueron muy cortos y bueno ahora me esforzare por que sea un poco mas grande **

**Y sheccid gracias por tus cometnarios tkm**

**Incluye Lemmon **

Bueno se que no es el mejor momento, pero quiero hacer publico mi compromiso con mi bella novia – todos se miraron extrañados incluso su novia que no entendía lo que pasaba – si señores ME CASO- dijo enfatizando en la ultima frase y mirando fijamente al asesino de leyendas.

Randy se quedo paralizado aun analizando el significado de aquellas palabras, dos simples palabras que bastaban para destrozar todo su mundo, lo perdía sin siquiera haberlo poseído como era eso posible.

Perdón… ahora vuelvo- dijo después de pasado el trance en que se encontraba con aquellas palabras.

Pero a donde vas… Randy!!- lo ultimo fue casi un grito que no paso desapercibido por John

Se dirigía al WC no quería que nadie lo viese llorar y lo mas cerca era ese lugar de otro modo tendría que cruzar el salón entero y sabia que no podría contener por tanto tiempo aquellas lagrimas.

Paso a escaso un metro de distancia de aquel que lo hacia sufrir quien recibía los abrazos de todos los presentes después de su anuncio, le dedico una mirada en la que se podía percibir los sentimientos que lo embargaban en aquel preciso momento y siguió su camino.

Estupido mil veces estupido – se gritaba así mismo frente al espejo sabia que con el escándalo que había afuera nadie lo escucharía – por que tu – ahora sus lagrimas salían libremente – John Cena te amo – grito con mayor fuerza tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Lo sabia- se escucho decir detrás de el

Randy giro rápidamente para ver de quien provenía aquellas palabras.

Me asustaste…- pronuncio volviendo la cara al espejo decepcionado

Esto ultimo no paso desapercibido para su acompañante

Deseabas que fuese el ¿verdad?-dijo acercándose a el – el no merece tus lagrimas, no merece tu amor - susurro poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

¿Y que quieras que haga? ¿Como me lo saco de la cabeza? – grito dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía dentro - ¿Cómo me lo saco del corazón?

Se va a casar… no lo oíste…. "SE VA A CASAR"… el no siente nada por ti- grito igualmente furioso Ted

¿Disfrutas recordándomelo? - dijo dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas y tapándose la cara con ambas manos

Randy… por favor no llores mas… me partes el corazón – pronuncio con tono suave

El mío ya esta partido y aun así no puedo dejar de quererlo, sigo amándolo con todos y cada uno de los pequeños trozos que a dejado - susurro aun con la cara tapada

En ese momento Ted sintió como alguien le tocaba en el hombro y se volvió para ver ahí a Cena quien en silencio había escuchado cada palabra de aquella pequeña conversación, y en el mismo silencio le pidió que los dejara solo, Ted por un momento se debatían entre acatar la orden o no, pero después de unos segundos decidió que era lo mejor, amaba tanto a Randy que solo deseaba que fuese feliz aunque no fuese con el, así que salio.

Orton seguía en la misma posición y escucho los pasos de alguien aproximándose a el

Sabes Ted… talvez debí ser mas valiente y decirle lo que sentía… ahora es demasiado tarde… - digo aun sin levantar la mirada y con una voz mas serena

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso -

El asesino de leyendas se percato de que esa no era la voz de su amigo sino de la persona que lo tenía en tan lamentable estado y se levanto rápidamente del piso poniéndose a la altura de Cena.

¿Que… que haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso y secando sus lagrimas con la mano

Saber por fin que no soy mal correspondido – respondió secando con su dedo una lagrima que aun quedaba en el rostro de su amado

¿Que…que… quieres decir con eso? – volvió a preguntar

Que Yo también te amo Randy – dijo acercándose al rostro de Orton posando su vista por unos instantes en aquellos labios rosados que tanto deseaba probar

¿Es una broma?… tu te vas a casar… no juegues conmigo- pronuncio con voz suave con decepción y dando un par de pasos atrás hasta donde la pared le permitió

No lo vez yo no la amo…si dije lo que dije fue por celos- admitió acercándose nuevamente a el y bajando la vista apenado por su confesión

¿Celos? ¿De que? – pregunto el asesino de leyendas

De que no ¿De quien?- corrigió Cena-

Randy lo miro sorprendido no entendía de que hablaba de que podía sentir celos

De Ted – respondió Cena a su propia pregunta- Vi como te besaba en el bar – cerro su puño y golpeo la pared- no sabes lo que sentí en ese momento -dijo y se giro dando la espalda a Randy - y después en el vestuario cuando los encontré abrazados –siguió hablando Cena que había vuelto a girar de frente a Orton y recargaba sus manos en la pared aprisionando a si a Randy

Te amo Randall Orton – susurro Cena acercándose al rostro de este

Yo también te amo –admitió acercándose mas a Cena quien enseguida abrazo a Orton tomándolo de la cintura y este poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amante para por primera vez juntar sus labios.

El beso era lento y suave – te amo – volvió a susurrar Randy y ese ligero separar de sus labios fue aprovechado por John para aventurar su lengua a recorrer cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal de Orton y se separaron solo por falta de aire.

John lo abrazo mas a su cuerpo haciendo que sus erecciones ya crecientes se rozaran, Randy comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por todo su cuello deslizando sus manos entre su playera comenzando a recorrer su espalda, cada toque parecía quemar su cuerpo y alcanzar el cielo, volvieron a besarse esta vez con mas pasión, en sus bocas se desencadenaba una lucha por ver quien dominaba al otro.

Randy comenzó a deslizar a Cena hacia una cabina del WC una vez dentro cerro la puerta con seguro y despojo a su amante de su playera arrojándola a cualquier lugar Cena hizo lo mismo con la de su amor, las carisias no cesaban cada una seguía explorando cada milímetro del cuerpo del otro, cuerpo que hasta hacia unos minutos parecía que seria imposible de poseer y que se conforman con solo mirar.

Cena deslizo su mano hasta aquella parte de su amante que rogaba por ser atendida, rozándola superficialmente- umm…- gimió Randy ante tal acción, lo cual provoco una ligera sonrisa en los labios de John, quien con algo de ayuda de Orton se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y todo aquello que impedía que su piel rozara con la suya, Randy también se deshizo de toda prenda, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

Las caricias seguían así como los besos, la distancia entre sus cuerpos era nula y sus erecciones se rozaban con mayor fiereza, poco a poco Cena fue bajando dejando un camino marcado de besos húmedos desde los labios de su amante entreteniéndose unos segundos en delinear con su lengua su marcado abdomen y después siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a su miembro, tocando suavemente la punta con su lengua recibiendo los gemidos de Randy que cada vez eran mas altos, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo pidiendo por mas, Cena siguió dando lamidas al miembro como si de una paleta se tratara – aahg – gemía Randy- hazlo …. Ya … por …favor- pedía mientras arqueaba mas su cuerpo, Cena decidió complacer a su amor y se metió a la boca todo el duro miembro subiendo y bajando con un ritmo pausado.

El placer que sentía Randy era indescriptible y tomo del cabello a Cena para marcarle el ritmo quería que fuese más rápido, John dejo por un momento lo que hacia, recibiendo quejas por parte de Orton pero no quería que se viniera, no aun.

Subio nuevamente siguiendo el camino que había marcado con anterioridad y beso nuevamente los labios de su amado, Randy lo estrecho entre sus brazos propinando caricias mas salvajes, y fue el ahora quien le brindo placer a Cena repitiendo las accione uqe con anterioridan habia recibido e igualmente alejandose para que aun no se viniera.

Randy … hazme …tuyo – susurro entre gemidos John

Estas… Seguro? – pregunto Randy deteniendo por un momento las caricias y besos

Si quiero sentirte – contesto depositando un par de besos en el cuello de Orton

Este acerco al rostro de su amado un par de dedos que este comenzó a lubricar con su saliva, lentamente Randy acerco los mismos a la entrada de John e introdujo uno para comenzar a dilatarla al poco tiempo ya tenia tres dedos dentro propinando un leve movimiento circular.

Estas listo – dijo no como pregunta sino como afirmación Randy

Si- gimió el aludido

Randy giro a Cena de manera que le diese la espalda quedando así su cara contra la pared, con su mano dirigió su erección hasta la entrada de John y poco a poco fue deslizándola dentro, Cena hizo una mueca de dolor y tenso su cuerpo al sentir la intrusión, a lo cual Randy deposito un par de besos en su espalda y luego busco sus labios.

Se mantuvo quieto por un momento para que John se acostumbrase, después de unos segundos Cena comenzó a moverse marcando así el ritmo a seguir lo cual complacido a Randy.

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y profundas lo cual provoca un tremendo placer para ambos, Orton tomo entre sus manos el miembro de John y comenzó a masturbarle, así el placer seria mayor.

Agh… te…aah…amo…puta…esto…es… la…gloria – decía entre gemidos John

Umm…yo…tam…tambien…te…aah…amo…eres…delicioso…umm – respondió Orton también entre gemidos

Te amo – gritaron ambos cuando llegaron al orgasmo y se vinieron Randy dentro de Cena, y este entre las manos de su amado, dejando una mancha en la pared.

Cena se giro dando la espalda a la pared y de deslizo sobre la misma hasta sentarse en el suelo, Randy lo siguió y se recargo en su pecho, así se quedaron por un rato hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

Aun hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Randy una vez que se recupero, pero sin despejarse de pecho de Cena

¿Que? – pregunto John depositando un beso sobre la frente de Orton

¿Como le dirás a tu novia que no te casaras con ella? ¿Por qué no te vas a casar verdad?- cuestiono el asesino de leyendas separándose un poco de su amante

Ja… claro que no...Crees que podría vivir sin ti – respondió atrayendo de nuevo hasta su cuerpo a Randy y besándolo- ya veré que se me ocurre para dejarla- dijo una vez se separo de sus labios

Te amo- volvio a decir Orton mientra se volvía a recostar en el pecho de se amor

Yo tambien…te amo- le susurro al oido depositando un pequeño beso en el lugar.

Salieron del WC y se dieron cuenta que ya no había nadie, haci que se tomaron de la mado y caminaron hacia la salida este seria el comienzo de una nueva vida, una vida como amigos, confidentes y amantes.

**FIN**

Bueno pues aquí el final de mi fic, algo cursi pero bueno, espero que les allá gustado y si no háganmelo saber, de verdad que sus comentarios son importantes para mi.

dije que seria mas largo pero creo k fue incluso mas largo que los dos capitulos anteriores juntos jajajajaja

Espero sus reviews

Besos !!!!!!


End file.
